Love
by Eternity of Night
Summary: Max and Fang finally admit they love eachother. But two new recombinants come, and start to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My third fanfic, although this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic. R&R or be pwned by a giant stamp-thing. Got it? XD**

**_Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me. If it did, Fang and Max would be making out constantly. XD_**

Fang watched Max as she flew. God, she was so graceful… and he loved her so much, all of her. But he couldn't tell her that; she just loved him as a brother, like the rest of the Flock.

He sighed as she came to land by him. She moved closer to him. "This is the third time you've watched me fly. Why do you always watch me, never the others?" Sucking in a quick breath, he thought, _Should I really tell her?_

He looked straight into her eyes, watching them soften. "What is it, Fang?"

"Max… I…" He paused. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Nevermind. It's not important."

She smiled at him, making his heart jump. "Okay," She said. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She giggled when his face reddened.

"Um, Max, dinner's ready…" Sure enough, seconds later, Iggy announced it was ready. Fang followed Max closely, close enough to see most of her, but far enough that she wasn't alerted to his eyes tracing her body.

Max was amazed at how well Iggy cooked, considering he was blind. She was also amazed the blind one was the only one that could cook.

She thought back to when she had been captured by the school, and they had put Max II in her place. Fang had said he'd differentiated them because her clone had offered to cook breakfast.

Max II. Max hoped she got out of that prison okay. In the end, they'd dropped their hostilities and actually become friends.

Or, at least, that's what Max thought.

As she sat down, she looked at the meal Iggy had cooked. Pancakes and bacon. Lots of it.

They'd been living at Dr. Martinez's-no, their mother's-house since they took down Itex.

She loved Fang, different from the other's… but how could she tell him that? He deserved better than her; at least… that's what she thought… she glanced at him, to see him looking straight at her. They both looked down at their food quickly.

Later, Max asked Fang to follow her. He nodded, confused, and they flew away from the others. "What did you want?" Fang asked.

"Listen, Fang, why do you look at me? I've caught you too many times."

"Max…" He took a step towards her, instinctively, she moved farther back. Soon she was pressed against a tree. Fang pressed against her gently. "I love you." He leaned in, his lips conforming to hers.

She froze. Recovering quickly, she pushed him off her silently, and flew away, back to the house. She ran straight into her room, shutting and locking the door. And moving the bed in front of it. Of course, if Fang really wanted to get in, that wouldn't stop him. But she knew he wouldn't; their new mom would have to buy a new door. And she wouldn't be happy.

While, on the outside, she was scared, she was, at the same time, happy. On the inside. Fang loved her. _Her. _Maximum Ride.

_Oh, the joy of being a teenager. Hm, Max?_

Max sighed. _I thought I'd heard the last of you a while back, Jeb. Well, I suppose you're slightly less annoying… somehow…_

Her father, Jeb Batchelder, invaded her mind a while back, and now he talked to her through her mind as the Voice.

The Voice laughed. _Why did you run? I think you two were meant for each other._

She hugged her legs to her chest. _I'm just confused, dad… I'm just so confused._

Jeb paused. _You actually… acknowledged me… as your father…?_

Sighing again, she muttered, "Just this once…" But it was half-hearted.

_I don't really mind. I'm happy, Max, very happy. And I'm sorry I made you go through so much._

She cocked an eyebrow. _You're sorry now? Why not earlier?_

_Max, earlier, it seemed better. Longer life, healing, flying… I, believe it or not… I thought you'd be happy. When I saw you weren't, I took you away with your Flock._

_Really. You thought I'd be happy, while I was abnormal, unable to even go out in public? You thought I'd be happy while they ran tests on me? Just go away, Jeb._

Fang sighed and sat down on the couch. "What happened? Max seemed pretty frustrated," Iggy said.

"Nothing," Fang muttered.

Iggy grinned. "I see. You finally told her, didn't you?"

"Yeah," He said, his voice not rising above his mutter, "And I kissed her… and she ran away."

"Ouch," Gazzy breathed.

"But she loves you," Angel said, bemused. "I mean, she luuuurrrrvesh you!"

Fang felt his face flush. "You read that in her mind?"

The six year old seemed proud. "Yup!"

Iggy grinned. "Well, well."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Iggy was the one to make it to the door first. Opening it, he said, "Who is it?"

A boy's laugh. "My name is Zach. The girl next to me is Rana."

Iggy frowned. "Why are you here?"

The girl laughed nervously. "You're avian hybrids, right? He's… a wolf hybrid… but not like the Erasers," She hurriedly added, seeing Iggy frown more. "And I'm a tiger hybrid." Her tail hesitantly came out and moved from left to right. "We're brother and sister. We heard that Dr. Martinez was already housing recombinants, so… we decided that, since nowhere else would let us in, we should come here."

Iggy frowned. He turned. "Fang!"

The boy soon came. "Who're these?"

"Zach and Rana. They say they have nowhere else, so they decided to give here a shot. The boy, Zach… they were probably trying to turn him into an Eraser, but I guess they didn't quite get there."

Zach laughed again. "They got close. Ten percent wolf, in fact. I can do partial morphing, and I still have normal, human instincts."

Fang frowned as well. "Hm. We'll see what the rest have to say about this."

He told Iggy to talk to Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, and he'd talk to Max.

Iggy sighed. "Fine, fine."

Fang knocked on Max's door. "Max," He whispered, "I have to talk to you." A sigh came from within. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Max pulled Fang in. She quickly shut and locked the door.

She spun to face him. "What?"

"Two people came," He said, "One is almost an Eraser, and the other is a tiger recombinant. We're seeing who wants them to stay and who doesn't."

She sat down on her bed and hugged her legs to her chest. "I don't care. Not like I'll be seeing them. I'll be sitting in here all day, thanks to what _you_ did."

He grimaced. "Did you really hate it… that much…?"

"No," She said, sighing. "I just thought… you didn't love me… and it took me by surprise… and… I… I'm just so confused, Fang."

He frowned. "You… love me…?" She smiled. "Yes, Fang, I love you. I love you more than I should."

It was his turn to smile. "Prove it."

Her gentle smile turned into a smirk. "Okay."

Without warning, she pushed him over, onto the bed, and lay on top of him, kissing him, her lips parting slightly. He had opened his mouth in surprise, and, quickly, her tongue darted into his mouth, twisting around his. Soon, their tongues were dancing between their mouths. They held their passionate kiss for as long as possible before Fang broke it, to breath. But Max's lips didn't leave his skin; she kissed along his chin to his neck, planting several kisses, and moving to his shoulder, and back, until she finally drew away, just enough to look into his eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

Fang smiled. "I believe you now, Max."

There was a mocking laugh from the doorway. "Well, well, that's cute." Zach smiled.

Max gasped, getting off of Fang, blushing deeply. "You're Zach, right?" He nodded. "How the hell did you pick my lock?"

Iggy grinned. "Guilty. Sorry, Max."

Fang shook his head. "Don't tell anything to the kids. Tell Angel not to say anything, either."

Max looked over Zach. Black hair that hung in his light violet eyes, a tall, muscled build. Kind of nice… but not as good looking as her Fang.

The boy next to her said, "Definitely not Nudge."

Iggy nodded in agreement.

"Angel's a little girl," Zach said, bemused, "So why tell her she can't say anything about this?"

"She can read minds," Max said dryly. "And she can suggest things with her mind, too… and she talks to fish and breaths underwater."

Zach laughed. "Whoa."

Rana walked over, and Max cast her eye over her. Long, curly black hair, the same light violet eyes, a dragon kimono. She was pretty. She heard Fang's sharp intake of breath.

"I recognize her," He muttered. "Rana?" He whispered.

She looked at him. "Oh… god… Fang? I didn't… recognize you before…"

Max looked at him. "Explain." He sighed. "Later."

**A/N: Le Gasp! How does Fang know Rana?! Haha, you have to wait until Friday! Pwn'd! R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This focuses more on IggyxNudge. R&R or burn.**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned anything other than this fanfic, I wouldn't even be writing this._**

In the end, they stayed.

Ella was thrilled to have another person to talk to, and Iggy was soon becoming affectionate towards Rana. Nudge was becoming more depressed the more Iggy liked Rana.

Max walked over to Nudge one day and asked, "Nudge, you don't look too good. What's wrong?"

She muttered, "Nothing… I'm fine…" She sent a glance at Iggy, who was talking to Rana, and walked outside. Max looked sympathetically after her, and walked over to Iggy. "Iggy, I think you should talk to Nudge. She's seemed pretty down since you started hanging out with Rana."

He frowned. "Oh? I'll talk to her then. Where is she?" "Outside. I'm guessing she wants to get as far from the house as possible. She just left, you can catch up quickly."

He sighed, nodded, and left.

Nudge? Why would she care? Iggy was confused. He heard her footsteps and followed her. "Nudge?" He called out. The footsteps stopped, and he felt the younger girl slam into him, her arms wrapping around him. He felt tears soaking his shirt… she was crying! "Nudge, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging her back.

"I don't like how… you're always spending time… with Rana," She choked out. "Iggy… I want you… to spend time with… me…" She looked up at him. He could feel her gaze on his face, and knew her face was now streaked with tears. "Iggy… I love you."

He stiffened. "What…?"

"I love you," She repeated, leaning into him.

Looking down, unseeingly, at her face, wishing he could see her. His hand reached to her eyes, tracing them, and wiping them away. Her skin flushed beneath his fingers, and he smiled.

She took his hand and moved it in a gentle caress, and then left it there, on her cheek. She sighed contentedly.

They stood there for a while, and then Nudge whispered, "Iggy… do you love me… they way I love you?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure, Nudge. Let me think about it, okay? And I'll make you as happy as I can."

She nodded slowly, and then looked up at him. "Iggy… I want you to kiss me."

He looked slightly alarmed. "What?"

"You know what I want, what I said."

Sighing, he listened to the wind rustle her clothes. "Nudge," He whispered.

She didn't say anything or let him say anything else. She pushed up onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressed her gentle, hesitant lips against his.

Iggy hesitated, then kissed her back, his arms slowly sliding up her back.

"Do you think they're alright?" Rana asked. "They've been gone for about half an hour."

Zach laughed. "They're avians, and recombinants, remember? They could probably get out of anything."

Rana pouted. "I'm still worried about them!"

Max sighed. "They're fine."

"How would you know," Rana muttered under her breath. "You've had your face stuck to Fang's all the time lately…"

She watched his satisfaction as the other girl's face went red.

"And you wish yours was 'stuck to' Iggy's, right, sis?" Zach teased, watching her face go just as red as Max's, who was stifling a giggle.

A few minutes later, Iggy came in. "Nudge will be in here in a second, said she wanted to do something first."

Max nodded.

Zach sighed and looked around. "Wait… where's Angel?"

"He let me kiss him," Nudge continued, talking to Angel, "And he actually kissed me back!"

Angel smiled. "Told ya! He's head over heels for you. He just doesn't wanna admit it."

**A/N: How'd you like it? Review or die. Props to my current readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My computer's doing this stupid thing where it underlines my story when I upload it and I'm not sure if it's fixed. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: Pfffft. I'm too cool to own Maximum Ride... Sniffles_**

Things quieted down considerably. Every night, before they went to bed, Iggy would steal into Nudge's room, say goodnight, kiss her forehead, and slip back into his room without anyone noticing.

Nudge was considerably happier. She was smiling all the time again, even when Iggy was talking with Rana.

Zach was taking an interest in Max, even though he knew she was already taken by Fang.

Angel began to get noticeably more quiet, sadder, like Nudge used to be. The multiple times Max asked her if something was wrong, she simply said no, and walked to her room and locked it.

She knew she was young, but she was jealous of the others. They all had someone. She didn't.

She wanted someone to be to her like Fang was to Max, nice to her, didn't really care what she was.

But that was impossible. She was a mutant, a freak.

Fang was getting surprisingly worried about Angel. She refused to talk to anyone, other than a few words, barely ate, and usually shut herself up into her room.

Surprisingly, he was scared.

And he was supposed to be silent one…

Nudge pulled Iggy into her room. "Um… have you decided yet…?"

He sighed. "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

She pouted, leaning into him. "Come on!" She kissed him on the lips.

He smiled against her lips, and kissed her back quickly. "I'm sorry, Nudge."

Walking out, he saw Max and Fang in Max's room, kissing. He stifled a laugh, walking to the living room, where Ella was watching TV with Zach and Rana.

Ella saw Iggy come in and asked, "What's up with you and Nudge? You used to be around Rana all the time, and now you're always by her."

"Nothing," He muttered, sitting down on the couch. He'd had the surroundings perfectly memorized now.

"She loves him," Came a soft voice from the hallway, "And he loves her too. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Iggy felt his face turn red. "A-Angel?"

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"Please don't say anything like that."

"It's true, though…" He could hear the pout in her voice.

He sighed. "Maybe. I don't know."

Rana curled into him. "Do you really love her?" There was pain in her voice.

Iggy paused. _Do I… do I really love Nudge?_ After a while, he whispered, "Yes. I do."

"Fine," She whispered. She got up and ran to the extra room that she and her brother shared.

Nudge ran and hugged him, curling into his lap. "Yay!"

Angel smiled, happy she could help Nudge.

She peeked into Max's room. Fang and Max were hugging. Then Max saw her and asked, "You need something, baby?"

Angel shook her head. "No."

Max smiled and said, "Come here."

Angel smiled, too, and walked closer, letting herself be gathered into a group hug.

Zach sighed. "Didn't go well, did it, Rana-san?"

She shook her head and hugged him.

Gently prying her off, he whispered, "We swore not to do anything anymore, nii-chan."

"Habit," She muttered, making a face.

He smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing her.

"Habit," He murmured softly.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn. Bwahahaha. PinkJSAngel, you owe me a cookie now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Special thanks to the cookie donator) and keep reviewing.**


End file.
